Te perdi
by sxem-yui28
Summary: -Se mira feliz.-y solo ahí fue que se dio cuenta que su error fue perderla. NejixIno...(SaixIno)


_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear este fanfinc.**_

 ** _-0o0o0o0o0o.-_** Conversación en los recuerdos

 _-0o0o0o0o0o.-_ recuerdos

-0o0o0o0o.-presente

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **-NEJI.-**_ _aun podía recordar su rápido caminar al seguirme, sus firmes y rápidos pasos que taladrándome los oídos con su caminar me seguían mientras que ella llamándome no paraba_ _ **.-NEJI POR FAVOR.-**_ _pare al sentir su mano tocando mi mano y solo deteniéndome y girando baje la mirada para mirarla delante de mi, mientras que sus ojos hinchados a causa del llanto nublaban su mirada azul verdosa con las lagrimas acumuladas._

 _ **-Basta Ino, te dije claramente que esto se terminaba.-**_ _hable con la voz mas dura que me permití brindarle, mientras que ella solo negando derramo mas lagrimas._

 _ **-Por favor Neji, hablemos, necesitamos hablar.-**_ _toco mi mano con la suya pero yo dando un paso hacia atrás la rechace importándome muy poco su jadeo asustado al momento de mi acción._

 _ **-Neji.**_

 _ **-E dicho que no Yamanaka, y acéptalo, además de que esto no solo es humillante para mi, sino que también lo es para ti.-**_ _y tan solo después de decir eso me gire para así marcharme, mientras que dejándola detrás de mi solo podía seguir escuchando los gritos que pronunciado mi nombre me hacían querer regresar rápidamente a ella para así detener su llanto el cual no solo me torturaba sino que también lamentaba fuera por mi causa, pero negándome a hacerlo tan solo me limite a seguir avanzando y saliendo por las puertas de la universidad la deje detrás y en el mismo lugar._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _Eso había pasado hacia casi seis meces atrás, y aun cada mañana en cada despertar lo recordaba como si tan solo hubiera pasado ayer, Ino llamándome con llanto en sus ojos mientras que yo ignorándola seguía mi camino, y aun que sabia había echo mal, ahora ya no importaba por que tarde me había dado cuenta que todo había sido un error, mi error._

 _-Neji.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando mirando hacia el frente mire a mi prima Hinata, la cual desayunado al frente mío solo me miraba atenta.-Es que acaso sigues sin poder dormir bien.-negué, no quería preocuparla aun mas._

 _-Es solo que me quede hasta tarde asiendo y repasando mi proyecto.-supuse la había dejado mas tranquila y regresando la mirada a mi plato seguí desayunando._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Llegas tarde Hyuga.-**_ _sonreí arrogante como siempre lo hacia al mirarla y ella regresándome la sonrisa solo se limito a subir al auto_ _ **.-Buenos días.-**_ _me beso, mientras que yo girando la mirada deje el beso fuera a mi mejilla y ella chasqueando la lengua y seguramente molesta solo giro la mirada_ _ **.-Sabes que odio hagas eso.**_

 _ **-Y tu sabes que yo odio me dejes tu lápiz labial en los labios.-**_ _pero vamos que a que chico le gustaba llegar a sus clases con pintura y brillos en los labios, respuesta lógica para los que no lo sabían, pues a ninguno y solo arrancando el coche seguí nuestro camino mientras que ella aun molesta solo miraba por la ventana hacia la nada, y mientras que yo bufando solo me limitaba a conducir, y es que aun que sabia a Ino le gustaba recibirme todas las mañanas con sus mas que arrebatadores besos (Los cuales tenia que reconocer me encantaban), no por eso me gustaba ganarme burlas de Naruto el cual tonto creía yo, no lo era tanto ya que mofándose de mi cuando había aparecido una mañana con labial rosa en los labios en la universidad, no le había bastado con hacerlo al mirarme sino que también lo había echo hasta que las clases se terminaron._

 _ **-Ino.-**_ _la llame una vez y sin siquiera llamar su atención, o mas bien ella ignorándome siquiera giro la mirada cuando yo si lo hice, pero por kami que no podía ser mas berrinchuda, y aun que aceptaba me encantaba saber que el echo del labial era por su forma de definir su dominio en mi, (o mas bien celos) no por eso a mi me gustaba el echo que el mas tonto de la clase se burlara de mi_ _ **.-Ino.-**_ _volví a llamarla y ella volvió a ignorarme_ _ **.-Maldita sea.-**_ _detuve el auto y mirándola ella siquiera hizo lo mimo **.-Anda.-** y si pensaba ella se tomaría algunos segundos o minutos para dejar su berrinche me equivoque, porque al instante y girando a mirarme sonrió para no tardar después estampar sus labios contra los míos mientras que devorándonos en un beso siquiera me importo su labial rosa pastel se quedara embarrado en mi, y es que si a ella esto la hacia feliz también me aria a mi ya que solo su felicidad importaba para mi, y aun que para ella ese labial rosa era lo que definía solo le pertenecía a ella, para mi eso no tenia nada de importancia, ya que aun sin esa pintura yo seguía perteneciéndole solo a ella. _

_**-Contenta.-**_ _hable en sus labios antes de que nuestras lenguas enredándose una vez mas nos ahogaran y ella afirmando no tardo en sonreírme para confirmármelo._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-Buenos días Neji.

-Buenos días.-le respondí a Lee el cual serrando su casillero después del mío me siguió a nuestra próxima clase.

-Corre cerda, es tarde.-escuche los pasos detrás de mi y solo mirándola correr aun lado mío me percate de que sus labios aun seguían rosa pastel.

-Se a corrido el rumor en lo pasillos de que ahora ella esta saliendo con alguien.-escuche las palabras de Lee como si me taladraran.

-Si.-aparte mi mirada de ella cuando deje de mirar su espalda.-Me lo conto Hinata.-y solo entrando a la clase suspire cansado.

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Comemos juntos.-**_ _estampo sus labios contra los míos mientras que colocándose en puntillas enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo negué._

 _ **-Lee y yo tenemos que revisar algunas cosas respecto a nuestro proyecto.-**_ _ella frunció los labios cual pato, me encantaba mirarla así._

 _ **-Es que a Lee acaso no le basta con tenerte con el en todas las clases.**_

 _ **-No seas berrinchuda, mas tarde nos miraremos y esto es importante .**_

 _ **-Y es que acaso yo no soy importante para ti.-**_ _se alejo de mi para cruzar los brazos y fruncir el seño._

 _ **-mmmm.-**_ _levanto una ceja y ofendida se giro para después comenzar a caminar lejos de mi._

 _ **-Ino.-**_ _ni siquiera se detuvo y caminando mas a prisa sabía lo que quería_ _ **.-Para Ino.-**_ _nada ni siquiera una mirada para mi detrás, y comenzando a caminar tras de ella a prisa la detuve cuando la tome por la cintura y la despegue del piso._

 _ **-Pero que, suéltame Hyuga.-**_ _se zarandeo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre pero sin lograrlo._

 _ **-Bata princesita.-**_ _se detuvo._

 _ **-Te e dicho que no me llames así.-** levanto __la mirada para mirarme y yo sonreí a causa de su enojo, y es que si lo hacia, ella me prohibía llamarla así y es que según sus propias palabras el que la llamara así sonaba raro, y mas aun por que solo así la llamaba su padre_ _ **.-Suéltame.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Hyuga.**_

 _ **-Sabes me encanta hacer esto.-**_ _siguió mirándome, y dándose cuenta de mi mirada bajo con ella hasta el lugar que yo miraba._

 _ **-Pervertido.-**_ _desenredo sus manos bajo sus pechos y zarandeándose una vez mas por fin la coloque en el piso para después girarla y de nuevo volviéndola a estrechar contra mi pecho también volví a levantar para de nuevo perderme en su escote, el cual me deleitaba con sus mas que perfectos pechos a mi alcance._

 _ **-Exhibicionista.**_

 _ **-¿Disculpa?.**_

 _ **-O vamos Yamanaka, no me creerás tan ingenuo para pensar que no me e descubierto el por que utilizas tantas blusas con cuellos en U.-**_ _si me sabia los nombres de lo cuellos gracias a mi tan perfeccionista novia en modas._

 _ **-A si, y según tu porque las utilizo.**_

 _ **-Fácil.-**_ _la estreche mas a mi mientras que la levantaba_ _ **.-Por esta razón.-**_ _y bajando la mirada una vez mas me di el gusto de mirar lo que ella me dejaba a la vista solo a mi **.-Se te has dado cuenta de mi extraña obsesión por mirar este lugar.-** bajo la mirada y sonrió al mirarme sonreír_ _ **.-Y se no quieres utilizar blusas con demasiado escote por el echo de tu pudor, el cual me alegra tengas, ya que seria un problema el echo que yo le quebrara las mandíbulas a los idiotas que giraran a mirarte, así que utilizas estas para cuando yo haga esto.-**_ _la estreche una vez mas haciendo que el cuello se arrugara al frente y por acto que sus pechos se estrecharan y subieran un poco mas a mi altura para darme una perfecta vista_ _ **.-Me gusta la privacidad.**_

 _ **-Tonto.-**_ _sonrió de lado._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-Neji anda ahí que ir a comer.-llegamos a la cafetería y solo sentándome aun lado de Lee comencé a comer mi almuerzo en silencio.

-Odio esto.-mire a Kiba sentarse frente a mi y aullando molestamente siguió lloriqueando mientras que me espantaba el ambre.

-Kiba por favor deja de lloriquear que estas mojando mi almuerzo con tus lagrimas, y es molesto.-se quejo Sai aun lado de el.

-Si claro, me lo dices solo porque tu ya tienes acompañante para la fiesta de Karui.

-Es que acaso Sai ya tienes una nueva novia.-hablo Naruto aun con ramen en su boca y Sai negando se gano por ese instante la atención de todos.

-Solo seré su acompañante por esa noche, Sakura nos presento por chat y además ella viene de Suna, no podríamos se novios, solo seré eso, su acompañante para la fiesta.-Kiba volvió a lloriquiar y Sai molesto tomo su almuerzo para cambiar de lugar del otro lado de Lee.

-Esto es aun peor, ella ni siquiera te conoce en persona y ya es tu acompañante.

-Porque tanto drama.-mire a Susuke tomar asiento, y asiendo que Naruto se hiciera aun lado supe que con eso previno que su almuerzo terminara en las mismas condiciones que el de Sai, (Todo mojado con las lagrimas de Kiba).

-No es drama, estoy deprimido, en verdad, ya que todos en esta mesa tienen pareja acepto yo, yo soy el único fracasado que no tiene una chica linda con la cual asistir a la fiesta de karui.-y pegando su cabeza contra la mesa esta vez kiba enserió nos despejo el hambre a todos al absorber sus mocos asquerosamente,.-Y es que hasta Shino tiene pareja, SHINO EL MAS RARO DE TODOS AQUI EN ESTA MESA.

-No querrías gritarlo mas fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en aquella mesa.-y señalándola Shino se gano la atención de la mesa que había señalado, ya que equivocadamente si lo habían escuchado.

-¿¡Enserio tienes una pareja!?.-Lee hablo sorprendido al mirar a Shino mientras que el asentía.

-Iré con Hana.

-HANA.-ahora grito Lee, mientras que yo negando tan solo bebí de mi refresco el cual serrado se había salvado del llanto de Kiba.

-Pero Hana, que acaso no es tu hermana Kiba.-y afirmando Kiba le respondió a Naruto, el cual sorprendido tan solo miro a Shino.-Entonces Hana y tu Shino están.

-Tan solo invite a Hana a la fiesta, y ella acepto, después de eso Kiba se deprimió ya que pensando iríamos juntos se creía asalvo de todo esto.-así que Shino tenia la culpa de todo esto, y nosotros almuerzo habían pagado con el drama de Kiba, valla que dilema.

-Ya basta Kiba, enserio esto es deprimente.-Sasuke se levanto al mirar una vez mas a Kiba sorber sus mocos, y negando pensaba yo intentaba no vomitar sobre todos.

-Deprimente, deprimente, te diré que es lo deprimente.-Kiba levanto la cabeza de la mesa.-Deprimente es que hasta Lee, sin ofender.-kiba miro a Lee que moviendo la mano despreocupadamente dijo que solo siguiera.-Valla a salir con Sari, que por kami es tan linda.-todos negamos.

-Podrías dejar de ser un completo bobo y mejor simplemente abrir los ojos para fijarte que si ahí alguien que quiere ir con tigo a la fiesta.-todos callamos, y yo solo de reojo mirándola trate de prestarle la mas poca atención que podía, lo cual no logre ya que al instante solo podía como siempre perderme en su azul verdosa mirada.

-No entiendo?.-y es que ni siquiera me importo el asco al mirar de reojo a Kiba sorber sus mocos una ves mas ruidosamente, ya que mi atención solo la tenia ella.

-Eres un bobo Kiba, ach...así que deja de lloriquear y límpiate para que después puedas ir e invitar a Tayuya a la fiesta.

-Tayuya?.

-Si ella, así que no te pongas en plan superior que créeme esto solo fue una atracción, pero solo por eso ya tienes una pareja.

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Podrías por lo menos disimular que lo estas mirando.-**_ _llegue a ella por detrás y sorprendiéndose no tardo en palidecer cuando me miro con el seño fruncido._

 _ **-Yo no.**_

 _ **-A no, Sasuke es guapo según todas aquí, ¡no lo crees tu también!.-**_ _perfectamente la escuche tragar saliva_ _ **.-En lo personar es una persona arrogante y con muy poco tacto para tratar a las personas.**_

 _ **-¿Y supongo que me lo dices porque?.**_

 _ **-Deja de mirarlo.**_

 _ **-Yo no lo estaba mirando.-**_ _respondió a la defensiva._

 _ **-¿A no?, entonces que es lo que tanto le admirabas y recorrías con la mirada, ya que no creo que a Sakura le gustara enterarse que espías a su novio cuando ella esta con el.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que no hacia eso, Sakura es mi amiga y yo.**_

 _ **-Tu.**_

 _ **-Ach.-**_ _bajo la mirada_ _ **.-Es sexy la forma en que se besan, es una atracción en ellos.-**_ _y hablando tan bajo simplemente pensaba no la había escuchado, pero frunciendo el seño no tarde en dejar de hacerlo al analizar esa respuesta._

 _ **-¿Atracción?.**_

 _ **-Solo míralos.-**_ _y levantando la mirada solo de rejo observe lo que antes observaba Ino, Sasuke y Sakura tragándose en un beso el cual el dominaba y ella aferrada a el no dejaba nada a la imaginación por su frustración al querer mas._

 _Sonrei al mirarla de nuevo con su ya teñido sonrojo en las mejillas y de nuevo agachando la mirada con vergüenza a mirarme._ _ **-Te excitas al mirarlos.-**_ _palideció, y enrojeció a un máximo rojo y cambiando a mil colores solo después se giro para tratar de encerrarse en el casillero aun abierto y para así trato de escapar de mi._ _ **-Así que eso es.-**_ _sonreí._

 _ **-Obvio no, solo es sexy, me atrae la forma en que ellos se besan.-**_ _me moría por desir esto_

 _ **-Te gustaría intentarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Que?.-**_ _me miro sorprendida mientras que yo atrayéndola a mi por la cintura y bajando a su oído volví a hablar mas bajo._

 _ **-Aférrate a mi mientras que yo te domino.**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Neji.-**_ _la jodida broma se me salió de las manos cuando la levante y la estampe contra una de las paredes del salón de limpieza, y mientras que ella aferrándose a mi con sus piernas en mi cintura tan solo entre jadeos repetía mi nombre_ _ **.-Neji.**_

 _ **-Ya no hables.-**_ _volví a dominar el beso mientras que mis manos locas por sentirla mas no tardaron en recorrer sus piernas desnudas, aferradas a mi._

 _ **-Ne.**_

 _-_ _ **Sshhh.-**_ _mas besos, jadeos por ambas partes y toqueteos no bastaron para acabar con lo que sentíamos, con lo que anhelábamos y lo que no dudábamos pasaría._

 _Pero afortunadamente la cordura llego, fue tarde para las bragas pero no tarde para que yo deteniéndome y ella mirándome recordáramos donde nos encontrábamos._

 _ **-Lo lamento.**_

 _ **-No te disculpes, yo fui el que.**_

 _ **-Neji, lo que paso no.-**_ _la mire para que callara y lo hizo._

 _ **-Esta bien, no estas preparada y yo lo comprendo, es mejor así Ino.-**_ _y acercándome a ella mientras que ella subía sus pantalones no tarde en ayudarla para abrocharlos, mientras que ella mirándome solo se limito a seguir seria_ _ **.-Ya que yo te esperare, y quizás para la próxima, esta cosa ya no será un impedimento para llegar a mi obsesión en ti.-**_ _y hubiese querido pensar que si no le había quitado el brasier fue porque estaba demasiado caliente para pensar, y solo me había limitado a morder sus senos por arriba de el, pero la realidad era que conociéndome también sabia que si cruzaba aun mas esa línea, no solo las bragas hubiesen desaparecido y ahora mismo el control no seguiría en mi._

 _ **-Son tu obsesión en mi.-**_ _se burlo mientras que yo pasaba mi lengua sobre el borde de sus pechos._

 _ **-Mas que nada.**_

 _ **-Mmmm y yo que pensé que era toda yo.-**_ _volví a mirarla._

 _ **-Ino, toda tu eres mi obsesión.**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-La fiesta esta bien.-mire a TenTen a mi lado que sonriente y bonita no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

-Si, esta bien.

-Buscamos a los demás.-afirme, y no tardando en encontrar la mesa con algunos conocidos ya ahí tomamos asiento mientras que Tenten no tardando en comenzar una platica con Sakura ya no me presto atención.

-Pensé que esa chica Matsuri seria tu pareja.-escuche a Naruto decirle a Sai cuando este tomo asiento alado de el, y el levantando los hombros solo se limito a sonreír.

-A ella le gusta ese chico peli rojo.-señalo con su lata de cerveza en mano a la pista, y mirando pude enfocarme en una pareja la cual besándose no dejaba de aferrarse a no soltarse.-El se puso celoso cuando nos miro bailando, supongo que ese era su plan desde un comienzo, en realidad no me importa, ella no me atraía y si acepte venir con ella fue solo por que me lo pidió y la persona con la cual realmente quería venir me rechazo.

-¿¡Te gusta alguien!?.

-Me gusta desde ase ya un tiempo atrás, ella es preciosa.-sonrió, pero no con una de sus sonrisas falsas y cotidianas sino que para mi sorpresa con una creía yo era verdadera.

-Valla quien lo hubiese dicho, que el chico sin sentimientos si los tiene, y entonces.-Kiba llamo mas la atención de todos al prestarle atención a Sai.

-Entonces que perro.

-No te hagas en bobo Sai, quien es ella.

-De seguro a de ser toda una chica sexy, Sai tiene un muy buen gusto con las chicas.

-Oye Lee, eso sonó mal para los demás.-Naruto se quejo.

-Ne Sai no vaciles y dinos mejor quien es ella.

-Lo siento Kiba, pero eso no te lo podre decir por el momento, tengo mis planes y no pienso arruinarlos al descubrir quien es ella, y mas aun cuando estoy a la espera de su respuesta a mi petición de ser mi novia.

-¡Novia! enserio Sai, ella te gusta tanto así para pedirle ser tu novia.

-Ya no fastidies Naruto, Sai esta en su derecho de tener novia.-(Aunque para todos nosotros sea algo de asombre), pensé, y es que con los años no solo muchos nos habíamos dado cuenta de los escasos sentimientos de Sai hacia las demás personas, además de lo raro que era, sino que también dábamos por echo que solo a Sai alguien con excelente cerebro para atraparlo lo enamoraría, y suponiendo sus palabras esa chica lo había tenido para ahora atraparlo.

-Deberían de dejar eso y mejor ponerse a bailar, esto es una fiesta no un café para cotorrear chicos, así que mejor por que no dejan esto y Kiba.-Tayuya tomo su mano para después jalarlo a su lado.-Vamos a bailar.-y dicho esto no tardaron en alejarse a la improvisada pista de baile que se había echo en la sala de Karui.

-Vamos Naruto.-Hinata lo llamo y levantándose al igual que Sasuke, Sakura, Shino y la hermana de Kiba, que ni idea tenia que estuvieran aquí no tardaron en ponerse a bailar.

-Anda Neji.-Tenten tomo mi mano para jalarme con ella.

-Sai.-antes de alejarme lo llame ya que se estaba quedando solo cuando Lee se puso de pie para ir con Sari, y aun que ese rarito no era por mucho mi mejor amigo, eso no contaba ahora que definitivamente se había quedado sin compañía.

-No importa.-movió su mano prestándome poca importancia.-Estoy a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento.-ok no entendía nada, pero sintiendo el jalón en mi mano me hice entender que TenTen aun esperaba y que Sai se quedara solo no era mi problema.

El bailar no era algo que por mucho me gustaba hacer, pero sintiendo las caderas de Tenten en mi contra solo era algo que me incitaba a no parar sus movimientos y los míos.

-Cerda, llegas tarde.

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Es tarde.**_

 _ **-La perfección toma su tiempo.**_

 _ **-No cuando me ases esperar una hora.**_

 _ **-Solo fueron 45 minutos, Hyuga.**_

 _ **-45 los cuales estuve en el auto, ya que tu padre no me pude ver ni siquiera en pintura.-**_ _sonrió._

 _ **-Bueno como aselo cuando le estas robando a su preciosa princesa.-**_ _levante una ceja._

 _ **-Cuidarla, suena mejor.**_

 _ **-Como sea, entonces.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces que?.**_

 _ **-¡Enserio!.-**_ _levanto ambas cejas al abrir mucho sus ojos **.-Dime que estas bromeando.**_

 _ **-Creo que no tendría por que hacerlo, además de que con el tiempo que tenemos de conociéndonos tendrías que haberte dado cuanta que yo no soy del tipo de persona que bromea.-**_ _frunció el seño y yo sin un signo de culpa abrí la puerta de mi auto tras de mi_ _ **.-Anda vámonos, Sakura y Sasuke deben de estar desesperados por nuestra tardanza.-**_ _me miro, yo deje de mirarla y con un solo "vete al demonio Hyuga" supe esto ya había sido suficiente, y antes de que se girara y volviera a entrar a su casa aun mas moleta, tome su mano para atraerla a mi pecho y no dejándola ir cuando ella se zarandeo en mis brazos espere a que se tranquilizara._

 _ **-Eres un tonto Hyuga.**_

 _ **-Lo se.**_

 _ **-Un idiota.**_

 _ **-Aja.**_

 _ **-Vete al demonio.**_

 _ **-Te llevare con migo.-**_ _y zarandeándose un poco mas solo espere unos minutos para que se tranquilizara_ _ **.-Mejor.-**_ _Hable cuando ella se detuvo._

 _ **-Eres el peor novio de la historia.-**_ _fue lo ultimo que grito antes de tranquilizarse por fin ._

 _ **-No lo creo.**_

 _ **-Lo eres.**_

 _ **-Te ves hermosa, no me agrada lo corto del vestido ni el escote pronunciado, además de que el color negro resalta demasiado tu piel blanca, y eso solo ara que mas de un idiota te voltee a ver.-**_ _ella sonrió contra mi pecho, lo supe porque mire la expresión en sus ojos_ _ **.-Pero sabes, me agrada que tomaras en cuenta el echo de que te rizaras el cabello, te dije que te mirarías hermosa.**_

 _ **-Tarde horas en terminar de hacerlo.**_

 _ **-Lo se, tu cabello es largo y eso me encanta.**_

 _ **-Pero te molestaste por esperarme.-**_ _levante los hombros._

 _ **-No tanto, por que sabia que con la espera vendría algo que me agradaría.**_

 **-En verdad eres un tonto.**

 _ **-Pero soy tu tonto.-**_ _la separe de mi para mirarla mientras que ella hacia lo mismo y enredando sus brazos en mi cuellos ni siquiera tubo que levantarse tanto para alcanzar mis labios por lo alto de sus tacones._

 _ **-Solo mío.-**_ _reafirmo lo dicho al separarse un poco de mis labios y no tardando volvió a besarlos aferrándose mas a mi como yo a ella._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-Enserio estas aquí sola.

-Te e dicho que si frente, ya deja de fastidiarme.-vocifero ya molesta.

-Pensé salías con alguien.

-Eso solo es un chisme de pasillos, así como el echo de que Choji y Shikamaru se divierten con migo en un trio, por kami que tienen novias y ni así dejan de hablar de eso.

-Ino tiene razón Kiba, eso es solo un chisme de pasillos, y créeme que ya estamos artos de eso.

-Shikamaru, Temari, pensé no llegarían.-Sakura hablo al mirar a la pareja llegar sonriendo y no tardando en mirar a Ino ponerse de pie ella por poco y callo encima de Shino cuando lo salto para llegar a lado de la pareja, y sin siquiera importarle el grito de Sasuke al tirarle la bebida en el pantalón sabia que lo único que quería en estos instantes era llegar a el.

-Desgraciada roba amigos.

-También me alegra volver a mirarte oxigenada.-sorprendente, pero se abrasaron las dos rubias con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras que Shikamaru solo les brindo una sonrisa de lado.

-Problemáticas.

-Si claro, que no por eso te escaparas de que pate tu trasero perezoso por largarte y dejarme sola con Choji.

-Pensé que eso te alegraría, digo después de que me diste aquella bofetada era algo que pensaba te alegro.

-Estaba triste porque decidiste largarte sin siquiera contármelo antes, por kami que tuve que enterarme de tu partida como la gentuza, cuando la novia de Choji me llamo para decírmelo.-Ino soltaba lagrimas mientras que Shikamaru las borraba con su pulgar y abrazándola con la otra mano en la cintura no tardo en atraerla a su pecho.-Me molesto el echo que no confiaras en mi y me digieras que querías estar con ella, Temari me agrada y siempre e pensado es demasiada chica para ti.

-Me gritaste que me odiabas y que querías verme arder en el infierno por dejarte.

-Estaba celosa por que habría una nueva chica como tu mejor amiga.

-Jamás te robaría ese lugar.-Temar sonrió al tomar asiento aun lado de Kiba.-Seria demasiado complicado todo el tiempo estar molesta con el.

-Me engañaste.

-Tu me despediste con una bofetada.

-Te la merecías.-Shikamaru soltó aire.

-Lo se problemática.-la abraso mas.-Lo se.-y en ese instante ni siquiera me perdí de su mirada hacia mi cargada de reproche, de como Choji me miraba con odio y de como todos los presentes de reojo me miraban, de como Tenten estrecho mi mano mas, e Ino llorando en su pecho se aferro a el con mas fuerza antes de que Temari llegara a su lado para separarla de el, y Sai llegando y extrañamente ni siquiera importándole Ino llorara la tomo de la mano para después delicadamente acariciar su mejilla y acercándose a ella la beso suavemente mientras que al separarse yo pude leer le dijo un "Preciosa".

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **-Neji, Shikamaru solo es mi amigo.-**_ _me miro cuando yo la aleje de mi._

 _ **-No soy un idiota Ino, se como lo miras y se como el te mira a ti, por favor, maldita sea solo mírate lo celosa que estas de esa chica de Suna, la cual idiotamente se cree sus mentiras de amistad.**_

 _ **-Shikamaru pidió su traslado a Suna, por eso...por eso la bofetada que le di, me dolió el que no me lo contara.**_

 _ **-Te duele que se largue y te deje por esa chica, y no lo culpo, seguro ya se canso de ti y ahora se ira a jugar con ella, por favor Ino solo un idiota no miraría como ustedes le miran la cara de tonta a esa chica en Suna.**_

 _ **-No te permito hables así de el.-**_ _me molesto la forma en la cual lo defendía, en la forma en que lloraba por su partida, había entrado al salón justo a tiempo cuando ella abofeteo a Shikamaru, y reprochándole su parida con lagrimas, ella le había gritado que todo era culpa de esa chica en Suna, que por eso la dejaba, mil beses me hice de oídos sordos al escuchar como en los pasillo la llamaban zorra, o chica de turno por su cercanía a Shikamaru y Choji los cuales según ella me había contado eran sus amigos de la niñez, sus padres eran amigos, que hasta ella pasaba las noches en sus casas, jamás le día a relucir eso me molestaba, por que no quería hacerle notar cual enamorado estaba de ella, cual molesto me ponía cuando escuchaba como se expresaban de ella, y come ella me daba a relucir por momento eso era verdad._

 _ **-Estoy arto y cansado de ser el cornudo de los pasillos, solo por que mi novia cela mas a sus "amigos" que a mi.-**_ _sabia que eso era mentira, debí callarme cuando podía._

 _ **-Eso no es verdad Neji, sabes que esos son solo chismes de pasillos, sabes.**_

 _ **-Lo único que se es que me diste a relucir con tus actos que no solo podrían ser chismes, que en realidad eres una maldita chica fácil que solo quiere joder con todos, con el novio de tu según mejor amiga con Shik.-**_ _y la bofetada llego antes de lo esperado, antes de que siguiera insultándola al recordarle cual mal se hablaba de ella, y como todo mundo incluyéndome veía mal su relación con sus "amigos"._

 _ **-En ese caso y para terminar con esto.-**_ _mi orgullo no me permitía rebajarme ante ella, ante sus lagrimas las cuales seguía derramando con dolor, tal ves por mi o por Shikamaru, no lo sabia ni me importaba por que como dije antes que reaccionara a mis palabras esto para mi ya había terminado_ _ **.-Es mejor dejar esta relación.-**_ _ella soltó mas lagrimas al mirarme y yo hubiese querido caer en cuanta de lo que dije cuando mi pecho se estrujo hasta doler pero no lo pensé y simplemente seguí._

 _ **-Neji, Shikamaru y yo no.**_

 _ **-Sabes Yamanaka, realmente no me importa que paso entre el y tu, ya que no es mas mi problema, esto se termino, me agrado salir con tigo.-**_ _levante los hombros_ _ **.-Pero creo que hasta aquí llego esto ya que no me agrada para nada ser el chico estúpido al que le ben la cara, soy un Hyuga y como tal me merezco algo que se adapte a mi.-**_ _me gire para salir de ese salón ya que no podía mirarla mas llorar, no podía ver mas su rostro destrozado, como ella me miraba, ni siquiera podía soltar las lagrimas de dolor, no podía verme fracasado frente a ella_

 _ **-Neji.-**_ _la escuche llamarme al salir, quería gritar, llorar de maldito dolor, pero no lo hice ya que no me rebajaría a ser el ridículo de nadie, y menos de ella._

 _ **-NEJI.-**_ _corrió tras de mi, y podía escuchar sus pasos pero importándole muy poco todo mundo nos mirara en ese pasillo siguió llamándome_ _ **.-NEJI POR FAVOR.-**_ _pare al sentir su mano tocando mi mano y solo deteniéndome y girando baje la mirada para mirarla delante de mi, mientras que sus ojos hinchados a causa del llanto nublaban su mirada azul verdosa con las lagrimas acumuladas._

 _ **-Basta Ino, te dije claramente que esto se terminaba.-**_ _hable con la voz mas dura que me permití brindarle, mientras que ella solo negando derramaba mas lagrimas._

 _ **-Por favor Neji, hablemos, necesitamos hablar.-**_ _toco mi mano con la suya pero yo dando un paso hacia atrás la rechace importándome muy poco su jadeo asustado al momento de mi acción._

 _ **-Neji.**_

 _-_ _ **E dicho que no Yamanaka, y acéptelo, además de que esto no solo es humillante para mi, sino que también lo es para ti.-**_ _y tan solo después de decir eso me gire para así marcharme, mientras que dejándola detrás de mi solo podía seguir escuchando los gritos que pronunciado mi nombre me hacían querer regresar rápidamente a ella para así detener su llanto, el cual no solo me torturaba sino que también lamentaba fuera por mi causa, o tal vez no y eso era lo que mas me destrozaba._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-Podemos hablar Neji.-había salido de la casa para fumarme un cigarro, raro en mi pero abecés hasta yo tenia mis momentos de relax como decía Hinata.

-No veo por que no.-Sai se acerco a mi con su seriedad al punto de enloquecerme, y es que, por que no simplemente podía poner su sonrisa falsa, eso era mejor que la mirada que me brindaba.

-Ino y yo comenzamos a salir, ella me dio el si hoy.

-¿Y eso me importaría por que?.

-No lo se, dime tu.-podía escuchar como al meter sus manos en su saco el exhalo y yo dándole otra calada a mi cigarro solté el humo.

-No tendría por que, ella y yo.

-E visto como la miras, ella me dijo que lo tuyo ya había pasado para ella.-hubiese querido que el no digiera eso.-No la culpo, al parecer te gusto mirarla destruida por tu causa, en realidad no me importa ahora, ella es mía y no permitiré eso cambie.

-Y si no te importa porque la amenaza.- el sonrió nada exagerado pero ahí estaba la sonrisa en el.

-Para nada es una amenaza Hyuga.-levanto los hombros.-Solo es algo que tengo que sacar.-Sabes, Ino me gusta desde que salía con Naruto, y pensé que después de terminar con el seria mi oportunidad, pero lamentablemente no fue así por que apareciste tu.

-A que bienes esto Sai, al grano.

-Le propuse a Ino salir conmigo cuando aun estaba con tigo.-lo mire y el sonrió mas como si esta vez la sonrisa fuera verdadera.-Ella me dio una bofetada cuando hable mal de ti, y eso me atrajo mas de ella, ya que ella te era fiel y pensé en aquel momento que enserio la quería para mi.-y soltando una carcajada como si el recuerdo le llegara a la mente, yo solo seguí mirándolo serio hasta que su sonrisa termino y volviéndome a girar hacia el lado contrario de el en ese momento escuche como el metiendo su mano a su saco y sacándola en puño lo coloco frente a mi para mostrarme lo que colgaba de el.

 _ **x**_

 _ **-No puedo aceptarlo Neji.-**_ _ella miro la caja que le ofrecí y sin siquiera observar su contenido ya lo había rechazado._

 _ **-Lo compre exclusivamente para ti, no puedo regresarlo.**_

 _ **-Por kami Neji, que hasta el estuche se ve caro.-**_ _sonreí, no lo era tanto, pero al abrir el estuche ella lo hacia parecer como si lo fuera._ _ **-Lo siento no lo aceptare.**_

 _ **-En ese caso y sino lo quieres.-**_ _me levante para caminar al bote de basura y soltando el collar deje colgara el dije en mi mano aun_ _ **.-Lo tirare, no tiene caso que lo use alguien mas, si esto es solo para ti.**_

 _ **-Regrésalo.**_

 _ **-No puedo.-**_ _levante los hombros._

 _ **-Neji.**_

 _ **-Ino.-**_ _sonreí_

 _ **-Júrame que jamás volverás a gastar tanto dinero en mi, no me gusta lo hagas.**_

 _ **-Es nuestro aniversario.**_

 _ **-Si pero, por kami Neji que yo solo te hice una cena.**_

 _ **-Una cena que me encanto.**_

 _ **-Si pero que no costo tanto.**_

 _ **-Entonces lo aceptaras.-**_ _ella frunció el seño, miro los platos ya terminados y asisto, así que acercándome a ella la hice ponerse de pie para ir tras de ella y ponerle el collar._

 _ **-No vuelvas a hacerlo.**_

 _ **-Es lo primero que te regalo y quería que fuera especial.-** el __collar era de oro al igual que el dije, solo que al centro del corazón los diamantes se dividían en dos uno lila y el otro blanco_ _ **.-Te gusta**_ _._

 _ **-Es lindo.-**_ _tomo el dije al tenerlo ya puesto, y girando para mirarme lo soltó_ _ **.-No pensé llegaríamos a esto.**_

 _ **-Un año.-**_ _la acerque a mi al tomarla de la cintura y ella enredando sus brazos en mi cuello no tardo en besarme._

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

-Pensé en tirarlo al mirarlo entre sus cosas.-Sai seguía con la mano ofreciéndome el collar.-Ino me mataría si supiera que lo hice, y no quiero pelear con ella, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que si quiero comenzar nuestra relación tranquilamente tengo primero que deshacerme de tu ultimo recuerdo con ella.

-No le veo el caso para esto Sai, como te dije y tu mismo dijiste, lo que paso entre ella y yo termino.-tome el collar lo lleve a mi saco y lo estreche en mi mano ahí, fuera de su visión.

-Neji.-me miro de frente y yo igualándolo gire para mirarlo.-E visto como miras a Ino, e visto como la sigues con la mirada, como en las noche cuando llueve tu auto se estaciona al frente de su casa, cuando ella sonríe buscas el motivo de la causa, y cuando esta triste también

-Pensé que hasta el día de hoy comenzaste tu relación con ella.-el me miraba con una calma que me inquietaba.

-E estado con ella desde que tu la dejaste, pero no te confundas que solo hasta el día de hoy ella me permitió estar mas cerca como me gusta de ella, es por eso que quiero que esto se termine Neji, ella te supero, ahora esta con migo y no permitiré que ella mire atrás, no permitiré nadie la aleje de mi.

-No tendrías por que preocuparte de que eso pase si esos son tus planes.

-Supongo, pero quiero dejar claro esto, ya que mi calma tiene un limite y no quisiera que ella vea aun mi lado malo.

-Aun eso no sigue siendo una amenaza.

-En lo absoluto, no tendría por que serlo si tu tienes mas que claro que esto esta superado para ti también.-respondió Sai con una tranquilidad temible, que hasta a mi me inquieto.

-Sai.-la voz de Shikamaru se escucho tras de mi .-Ino te busca, quiere bailar y por tu bien mas te bale ir rápido.

-Ahora mismo voy.-siguió con su sonrisa y yo mirándolo pasar aun lado de mi solo escuche sus pasos no tan lejanos antes de parar.-Abstente de seguir yendo a su casa en lo días de lluvia, ahora soy yo el que la calma cuando se asusta.-y volviendo en su andar siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-Estas bien.-Tenten llego a mi lado sin que me percatara de ello

-Porque no estarlo.-me gire para seguir mirando a la nada, hasta que escuchándola carraspear hablo.

-Ella aun te importa.-ni siquiera la mire y aun con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi saco estreche el collar en mi mano.

-Tenten hemos hablado de eso.

-Lo se, y sabes no me importa saber tu respuesta, lo de Ino y tu ya paso me lo has demostrado, pero jamás me lo has respondido.-la mire y ella no apartando su mirada solo se mantuvo con sus ojos en mi, en mi respuesta, en esa respuesta que no podía salir de mi.

-Ahora tu eres mi presente Tenten, Ino mi pasado...te quiero.

 _ **-También te quiero Hyuga.**_

-Neji.-sus ojos se iluminara al mirarme.-También te quiero.

 _ **-Siempre supe caerías a mis pies.**_

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás.-se lanzo a mi para abrazarme y yo sacando mis manos de mis bolsillos lo hice también.

-Entremos.-ella se separo de mi.-La fiesta sigue y no ahí que perdérnosla.-afirmo y avanzando solo me detuve cuando Naruto me sorprendió al detenerse frente a nosotros.

-Tenten, Hinata me pidió te buscara ella necesita algo, entro al baño de arriba.-Tenten afirmo y caminando entre la gente que bailaba no mucho después se perdió de mi vista, mientras que Naruto a mi lado no se movió y sonriendo seguí su mirada.

-Se ve feliz.

-Supongo.

-Me alegro lo sea, fuiste un bastardo con ella.

-Lo se, no necesitas repetírmelo, aun la mandíbula me duele después de que me diste aquel puñetazo, el recuerdo sigue.

-Te lo merecías, no me arrepiento.

-No quiero lo hagas.

-Lo tulló con Tenten.

-Es real.-Nauto suspiro y solo ahí mientras que nuestras miradas seguían con la escena de Sai e Ino bailando felices frente a nosotros las desviamos cuando Ino se aferro a el para besarlo.

-Espero no me malinterpretes Neji, amo a Hinata, esto es real, la amo con mi vida y se ella lo ase igual mente con migo, jamás me e arrepentido de mis acciones y se en un futuro tampoco lo hare.

-Igual Hinata, y solo es por que ella no se entero, Hinata es del tipo de chica que no olvida y ella jamás olvidara su traición a Ino, no importa lo mucho que ella piense el amor por ti es su ganancia.-Naruto sonrió.

-Hinata es dulce, tierna y buena, pero también es demasiado ingenua, algo de lo que Ino no carece.-volvió a girar a mirar a la rubia y el pálido que bailando no se apartaban el uno del otro.-Me alegra ella sea feliz después de pasar por dos personas como nosotros, Ino me perdono, también lo hizo con tigo.-rio.-Pero eso no basto para que Sai no me amenazara, el bastardo me confeso el trato de robarme a Ino cuando ella y yo salíamos.

-¿Lo hizo?.

-También lo hizo cuando estaba con tigo, supongo que no descanso hasta que obtuvo su recompensa y ella lo acepto.

-¿Sigue pensando en ella?.-Naruto seguía mirándola, no apartando su mirada de ella, del como Sai la besaba y pasaba sus manos por su cintura y ella sonriéndole le susurraba cosas al oído.

-Deje de hacerlo cuando ella me confeso te amaba, pensé ella estaba en las mejores manos y Hinata se alegro de eso, era raro como habíamos terminado, pero le alegro Ino estuviera con tigo, y es por eso que también cuando todo eso termino mi furia salió a flote contra ti, es por eso que Hinata recordó todo y su tristeza la agobio, pero en fin, todo termino bien no.-Naruto me miro cuando miro a Hinata acercarse con Tenten.-Ella te supero y encontró a alguien mejor, y me alegro que ese sea Sai, creo el se la merece después de esperar tanto tiempo, no me agrado el me amenazara pero estoy de acuerdo en que lo hiciera.-miro a la dirección de donde venia Hinata.-Lo cual por cierto espero tu también aceptaras.-Hinata llego su lado al igual que Tenten al mío, y solo una mirada me vasto regresar a la dirección de donde ella estaba para darme cuanta que también me miro a mi por un instante, un instante en el cual nuestras miradas se conectaron y ella me sonrió con tanta paz que me llego y moviendo sus labios lei.- **Gracias por todo**.-antes de que ella volviera a mirara a su ahora novio, el cual sonriéndole no la dejo prestarle atención al mundo a su alrededor.

-Neji, bailemos.-Tenten me llamo.

-Solo un momento.-me miro y afirmo para mirarme alejarme lejos de ella y lejos de su mirada, y de que yo la siguiera mirando a ella, solo a Ino, y es que no era idiota y sabía que Tenten lo sabía y no me importaba, no me importaba ser el idiota que aun pensaba en ella, el idiota que sabía se había equivocado al dejarla, el idiota que tarde se dio cuenta que ella no era la que necesitaba de que su mudo girara en torno a el, sino que descubrió que su mundo era ella.

Ino era mi mundo, y un error a costa de mi orgullo me había destruido la vida, sus recuerdos aun estaban en mi mente, sus besos, sus carisias, sus te quiero, todo ella era mi recuerdo y tortura día a día, mil veces me arrepentí de haberla echo llorar por mi idiotez, de haber ignorado sus suplicas por que la escuchara, jamás lo hice y en cambio la destruí aun mas al hacerla mirarme con alguien mas, Tenten era grandiosa siempre lo había sabido y sabía ella sentía algo por mi, pero no importándome por que Ino estaba con migo había girado a mirarla, Ino era todo para mi y solo mirándola destruida creí sentirme mejor, poro no lo hice, jamás sentí esa satisfacción al mirar su sufrimiento, al mirarla destruida mirándome con Tenten, nada de eso llego y al contrario mas me hundí en mi miseria al no tenerla ya a mi lado.

-Y se supone que esto termina aquí.-saque el collar de mi bolsillo para mirarlo.-Me superaste.

-Jamás lo e echo, simplemente no podía seguir rogando por algo que tu no querías que siguiera.

-Lo quería.

-No lo demostraste y ahora es tarde.

-Podrías.

-Es tarde Hyuga, quiero estar con Sai.

-Y yo con tigo.

-Es tarde, no trates de pensar que solo por decir esas palabras el dolor se borrara, el me llena con una felicidad que jamás pensé regresaría.

-Tu.

-No.-y simplemente deje que el collar callera de mi mano a la alcantarilla, porque si no era para ella no era para nadie, Ino fue mi mundo, mi realidad y la perdí por mis errores, por mi inseguridad al pensar que ella me mentía cuando me aseguraba que ella era solo mía, y lo era, ella me pertenecía.

(Podrías robársela)

-No podría.-mi mente me jugaba en contra.

(Podrías si tu orgullo no fuera el impedimento)

-No lo es.

(Entonces por que no lo hiciste antes)

sonreí por eso.

-Porque desde el primer momento en que la hice llorar ya la había perdido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Siempre e tenido la loca idea de que antes de que Ino se quedara con Sai estuvo de novia de mas chicos, en este caso Neji, yo amo el NEJIxINO, me encanta esta pareja, pero me pienso que Neji es demasiado inseguro, no se, así me pienso yo y en este caso el lo fue al dejar a Ino por celos a sus amigos, porque eso son Shika y Choji amigos de la rubia.**

 **Naruto también me encanta como pareja con la rubia y en este caso también ella tubo sus queberes con el, solo que por razones x ellos terminaron, (La realidad Hinata tubo que ver mucho) no se quiero escribir de ellos pero no se.**

 **Sai me enamora porque creo es el único que pudo quedarse con Ino, y me desagrada que se diga que ella solo se quedo con el por que era el remplazo de Sasuke, yo no lo creo así.**

 **plis comentarios, les gusto, si, no, quieren saber sobre el rompimiento de Naruto y Ino?..**

 **14 de sep 2016**


End file.
